A barreira intransponível
by Biand-chan
Summary: Resposta ao Desafio NejiHina Anti-clichê         xx          O amor nem sempre chega a quem desejamos.  "-Quando somente uma pessoa está apaixonada nunca se tornará amor..."  E, na realidade, existem vários tipos de amor. De amar.  Neji e Hinata que o di


Era uma manhã fria na mansão Hyuuga, onde todos treinavam. O gênio dos Hyuuga treinava a sua prima, a futura líder do Clã.

–Hinata-sama... – O rapaz parou seus movimentos com um olhar rígido, o qual ela conhecia muito bem. – Está distraída novamente. – Aquilo, ela sabia, era para ser uma pergunta. Mas o seu tom demostrava que era uma constatação. A morena de olhos perolados abriu um sorriso tímido e sem graça.

–Perdão, Neji-nii-san. Estou realmente distraída, porém quero continuar o treinamento. Não voltará a acontecer.

–É o que tem dito sempre. – O moreno vacilou, demonstrando um olhar e um tom preocupado. Isso fez com que Hinata sorrisse, de forma que o Hyuuga colocou sua máscara de indiferença novamente. – Está bem para continuar o treinamento? - Perguntou, mas já voltara à posição de ataque.

–Sim, nii-san.

Os sons de batalha eram ouvidos, pois o treinamento não era feito somente por Neji e Hinata, mas também por Hiashi e Hanabi. O controle de chackra da sucessora da Bouke era perfeito, enquanto o da irmã mais nova desta ainda era um pouco instável. A verdade era que Hanabi queria derrotar a irmã e, por isso, se desconcentrava.

–Então... Boa noite, Hinata-sama. Hanabi-sama e Hiashi-sama, me retiro.

–Boa noite Neji-nii-san. – O pai das jovens fez um aceno de cabeça e a mais velha destas sorriu, enquanto a mais nova ignorava completamente o primo. Adentraram a casa, se preparando para o jantar.

Na casa menor, ao lado da mansão, onde Neji morava, o moreno suspirava, dando um tapa na própria face. Os cabelos já estavam bagunçados de tanto os remexer.

–Por que, Hinata-sama? Por quê?

A admiração que começara a sentir pela prima com o passar dos anos provou ser mais que isso. Era paixão. E isso já estava mais claro que água para ele.

–Quando somente uma pessoa está apaixonada nunca se tornará amor... – Neji repetiu o que ouvira da melhor amiga, única confidente e companheira de time. Mitsashi Tenten, que namorava o companheiro de time Rock Lee. – Mas eu nunca conseguiria reunir coragem para declarar-me. Até porque... Hinata-sama gosta do Naruto.

"_Naruto-kun é o único homem por quem me interessei! Apesar de não dizer isso a ele, eu o amo muito!_"

Essa frase havia sido dita pela própria Hinata. Obviamente, não para ele. A Hyuuga havia contado para Tenten. Por acaso, os dois Hyuugas consideravam a morena sua melhor amiga.

Naruto era amigo de Neji, o que lhe dava mais motivos para não lutar pela prima. Apesar de o loiro nem notar que sua _amiga _Hinata nutria uma paixão por ele.

–Naruto é um idiota, eu adoraria estar no lugar dele. – O moreno disse, logo após corando e tacando o travesseiro no rosto. Levantou da cama e foi jantar, tinha que mudar o rumo dos pensamentos. Mas isso era... – "_Inútil. É óbvio que meus pensamentos sempre serão dirigidos à Hinata-sama_". – Logo em seguida se retirou.

Os dias passavam normalmente, com o fato de que o garoto sempre observava a prima. Hiashi percebera, mas como não se importava muito com a filha, resolveu ignorar. Até que percebeu que isso afetava o sobrinho.

–Neji. Temos que conversar.

–Sim Hiashi-sama. – O rapaz disse, imaginando que se tratava de alguma viagem para outra aldeia. Sentaram na sala do homem. – O que queria falar Hiashi-sama?

–O que há entre você e Hinata? – O mais jovem engasgou, a pergunta o pegara de surpresa. Tossiu um pouco antes de responder, nervoso.

–Nada.

–Por que a olha tanto?

–Só estou cuidando de seu bem estar. – O líder dos Hyuuga não se convenceu, já ficando rubro de cólera. Quando o assunto era Hinata atrapalhar alguém o seu pai se irritava, pois ela nunca era boa o suficiente. Ele a amava, mas aparentemente amava mais o garoto que lhe lembrava seu irmão.

–Mas isso está afetando sua habilidade, seu treinamento!

–...! – O garoto levantou sobressaltado e levemente irritado. – Hiashi-sama! Hinata-sama nunca me atrapa... – Então parou, com mil pensamentos em sua cabeça.

Neji percebeu que estivera sempre pensando em um modo de conquista-la. Nesses dias foi a única coisa em que se empenhou. E, apesar de dizer o contrário a si mesmo, queria que ela o amasse. Mas isso era algo que nunca ocorreria. Ele sabia disso. Entre eles existia uma barreira intransponível.

Deixou-se cair bruscamente na cadeira, desolado. O olhar satisfeito do tio o convenceu de que ele estava fazendo a coisa certa, mesmo que o homem não soubesse exatamente do que se tratava.

–Entende o que quero dizer Neji?

–Sim Hiashi-sama. Voltarei a ser o mesmo de sempre, prometo.

–Pode se retirar. – Hiashi falou apontando para a saída em um gesto displicente.

E uma ideia ocorreu ao moreno quando viu a prima treinando: Seria um ótimo primo e protetor, tratando-a com gentilezas disfarçadas. Mas sempre seria meio sério, do seu próprio jeito.

–Hinata-sama, treinando sem mim? – Fingiu um tom zangado.

–B-bem, perdoe-me. É que estava demorando e...

–Não se preocupe, eu que peço perdão, me atrasei. Mas é que Hiashi-sama estava conversando comigo. – Ela se surpreendeu com o pedido de desculpas. E também com o fato de ele lhe dar explicações.

–O que chichi-ue queria?

–Nada demais. – Deu de ombros. – Continuemos o treino.

Nas semanas que passavam a garota percebia a mudança no comportamento do primo. E mais que nunca ela o considerava um amado irmão. Certo dia, após uma gentileza dele, ela sorriu.

–Neji-nii-san, estou muito agradecida pelo jeito que me trata. Sabe que lhe amo e admiro muito, não sabe?

–Obrigada, Hinata-sama, digo o mesmo. – Ela deu um sorriso tímido e corou levemente.

–És como um irmão para mim. – Não era o que ele queria ouvir, mas sabia que era o que ela queria dizer. E, mesmo assim, ouvir essas palavras o alegrou. E a abraçou. Algo que, apesar de surpresa, ela correspondeu. – Lhe amo muito nii-san.

–Também lhe amo muito Hinata-sama.

A verdade, que agora lhe pareceu tão clara, era que, mesmo que não desaparecesse, a barreira entre eles ficaria mais fina, até quase desaparecer. Não poderiam se amar como homem e mulher. Mas se amariam como irmãos. E isso já era mais que suficiente para o Hyuuga.

O que sentiam jamais seria

esquecido:

Amor fraterno

(_Ou mais que isso)_


End file.
